Tease
by BirdieForever
Summary: Sometimes James Can Be A Tease Unintentionally. Two-Shot Maybe. "
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just A Little Bathroom Fun. Dont Hate Me**

**DISCLAIMER :**** I Own Nothing Except The Idea Of The Story. Enjoy : )**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

James Just Got Out The Shower, And He Was Now Checking Himself Out In The Mirror. His Hair Was Matted To His Forehead, He Had His White Towel Wrapped Around His Slender Waist, His Tanned Skin Had Water Droplets On It, And He Was Slightly Flexing.

Kendall Then Walked Into The Bathroom And Spotted His Half Naked Boyfriend. "Hey Kenny. !" James Said With His Signature Smile.

Kendall's Cock Twitched Slightly. "H-Hey James. !" Kendall Stuttered.

James Looked Back At His Boyfriend Confused. "Something Wrong Babe. ?" James Asked Concerned. Kendall Simply Shook His Head And Whimpered Slightly As His Mouth Went Dry, Staring At James's Wet Body And Hair.

James Shrugged. He Was So Naive At Times. "Hey Babe Can You Please Go Get My Ipod. ?" James Asked While Looking In The Mirror. Kendall Nodded, Trying To Calm His Growing Erection. Kendall Left The Bathroom And Went To Retrieve His Boyfriend's Ipod.

He Came Back With The Music Device And Handed It To James Who Quickly Unlocked It And Began Scrolling Down The List To Find A Song To Play. Kendall Licked His Lips As He Stared At His Boyfriend's Toned Back. Kendall Was Beyond Horny, Probably Because He And James Hadn't Fucked Since James Performance At The Cafe.

James Was Getting Frustrated, Hand On His Hip As He Continued To Look For The Perfect Song. The Brunettes Face Lit Up As He Found The Perfect Song And Pressed Play. Much To Kendall's Dismay The Worst Song Began To Play In Kendall's Condition.

_**MC, you're the place to be**_

_**Oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah**_

_**Oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah, **_

_**oh yeah**_

_**I know that you've been waiting for it**_

_**I'm waiting too**_

_**In my imagination I'd be all up on you**_

_**I know you got that fever for me**_

_**Hundred and two**_

_**And boy I know I feel the same**_

_**My temperature's through the roof**_

_**If there's a camera up in here**_

_**Then it's gonna leave with me**_

_**When I do (I do)**_

_**If there's a camera up in here**_

_**Then I'd best not catch this flick**_

_**On YouTube (YouTube)**_

_**'Cause if you run your mouth and brag**_

_**About this secret rendezvous**_

_**I will hunt you down**_

_**'Cause they be all up in my bidness**_

_**Like a Wendy Interview**_

_**But this is private**_

_**Between you and I**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Put me on the floor**_

_**Wrestle me around**_

_**Play with me some more**_

_**Touch my body**_

_**Throw me on the bed**_

_**I just wanna make you feel**_

_**Like you never did ...**_

Kendall Lost It. He Knew James Was Toying With Him Now. He Moved Behind His Slightly Taller Boyfriend And Wrapped His Arms Around The Boy. James Squeaked In Surprise.

"Ken What Are You Doing. ?" James Asked.

"You're Such A Fucking Tease. !" Kendall Said Huskily. Causing James To Shudder Slightly. Then James Felt Kendall's Hard Erection.

A Wicked Smile Spread Across His Face. He Then Began To Roll His Hips On Kendalls Erection Causing The Green Eyed Boy To Moan.

"Well Ill See You Later Babe. !" James Said With A Wicked Then Began To Leave The Bathroom.

He Was Almost Out But Kendall Gripped His Hips. " You're Such A Fucking Tease. !" Kendall Said Angrily. He Then Pulled James Back Into The Bathroom. Kendall Then Closed The Door And Locked It.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. SCHOOL JUST STARTED , BUT IM BACK FOR A WHILE BECUASE IM SICK ! THANKS TO **_foreverbtrrusher_** I HAVE A HIGH FEVER -.-**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING. !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Kendall Moaned As James Roughly Sucked On The Head Of His Cock. "Oh Yeah Jamie Just Like That. !" Kendall Purred.

James Hummed Around Kendall's Dick, Smiling As Kendall

Continuously Moaned, Tangling His Hand In James's Hair. Kendall Then Held James's Head In Place, And Began Thrusting Up Into The Brunettes Mouth.

"James I'm S...so Close. !" Kendall Moaned. James Secretly Smirked. He Then Pulled Off Of Kendall With A Soft Pop. He Rose To His Feet And Gave His Green Eyed Lover A Passionate Kiss On The Lips. He Then Moved To The Blondes Ear.

"Kenny I Want You To Fuck Me Until My Ass Is Numb. !" James Whispered Into Kendall's Ear. The Brunette Then Began Nibbling On It, Causing Kendall To Inhale Deeply.

Kendall Took No Time In Spinning His Lover Around And Bending Him Over. Kendall Lined His Cock Up With James's Entrance, Wasting No Time In Slamming Into The Brunette.

"Oh God Kenny. !" James Yelled. The Blonde Began Thrusting Into James's Tight Hole With Extreme Force.

"S...So Tight Jamie. !" Kendall Moaned As He Slammed Into His Taller Boyfriend.

James Felt That Familiar Feeling In The Pit Of His Stomach. He Then Began To Rock Back, Causing Kendall's Cock To Go In Deeper. That Sent James Over The Edge As He Came All On The Floor.

"J... James I'm Cumming. !" Kendall Moaned Loudly As James Contracted Around Him. They Both Rode Out Their Orgasms As Kendall Held James Chest From Behind To Keep The Brunette Standing.

"I Love You Kenny. !" James Said Breathlessly.

"I Love You Too But Honestly... You're A Fucking Tease. !" Kendall Said Equally Breathless. James Chuckled And Kissed His Boyfriend.


End file.
